


A Secret Kiss

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Malex, Secrets, secret kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A very short Malex drabble





	A Secret Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with palindromes and nice numbers. When I saw how close my total word count on AO3 was to reading 1234567, I had to write something to bridge the gap.

Alex couldn’t quite stop the smile that kept creeping onto his lips, could feel eyes watching from across the cafe. He subtly turned in his chair and, out the corner of his eye, saw Michael staring back at him. Their gazes locked and Alex gnawed on his bottom lip as Michael playfully licked his own lips.

They each knew what the other was thinking, both remembering the passionate kiss they’d shared the previous night; both so eager for another moment alone, for another stolen kiss, a chance to hold and to touch one another again.

“Who was he?” Maria asked for the hundredth time. Alex simply smirked to himself “I’m your best friend and you’re not even going to tell me his name?”  
“Just be happy I even told you it happened”  
“I’ll get it out of you one day, Alex” she kidded.

But Alex would never tell, for Michael was his secret and he was his.


End file.
